Bennet Brides
by AnglophileveterisAmericae
Summary: In the little town of Meryton, Hertfordshire, a brother and his two sisters lived in near-poverty. Yet one of the sisters would marry above herself – by sheer good fortune. Such were the circumstances when Joan Gardiner became Mrs Bennet.
1. Prequel A Bride for Bennet

**Acknowledgement**:

This is a sequel to Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice. I do not take credit for any of the original characters; they all belong to Miss. Austen. It is intended to be a sequel set around the time of Pride and Prejudice. However, since I feel like there is a story that Jane Austen missed, the first chapters are a prequel that hopefully will help you understand the complicated family connections.

I do also know the title says "Bennet Brides" although at least the first parts centre more on the three Gardiner siblings, Mr. Edward Gardiner, Miss. Joan Gardiner and Miss. Susan Gardiner. The prequel starts in 1787 and the settings are Meryton, Longbourn and Hertfordshire, as well as Middlesex London. Because of this, the prequel is titled A Bride for Bennet or Bennet's Bride a reference you probably will understand in time.

* * *

**A Bride for Bennet/Bennet's Bride**

Mr. Gardiner was, by the current societal standards, considered neither fortunate nor unfortunate for a man of 50, married for 30 years. Mrs Gardiner had managed to provide him with three sons and two daughters. Out of their five children, one had unfortunately been claimed by consumption before the arrival of any of the children he was blessed with now. Even though Mr. Gardiner's marriage failed to grant him any more sons after the birth of his youngest daughter Susan, Mr. Gardiner knew he was considered fortunate by men of less fortune than his own, despite the sudden unfortunate loss of their eldest son, Charles. Charles had been the second son, who was given the same name as his older brother. The third son, Edward, escaped his childhood seemingly untouched and with his health intact. At fifteen, young Edward was determined Mr Gardiner's new heir. Mr Gardiner knew he should have raised his second son with more consideration towards the responsibilities a young man from any upper middle class family was expected to accept. But as a second son, young Edward had been allowed more freedom during the fifteen years when his older brother was alive. Mr. Gardiner was thinking he should have been more strict with the upbringing of his second son but, because of Charles, he allowed Mrs Gardiner to spoil their second son.

_I wish I had raised my second boy with less freedom and more in accordance to that of an eldest son. Had I but known we were to lose our firstborn, _Mr William Gardiner thought sadly to himself as he sat in his study.

Edward Gardiner was his parents' pride and joy since he was the only surviving son to Mr. William Gardiner and Mrs. Joanna Vaudeville Gardener. At the time of Edward's birth, his older brother Charles, aged three, already possessed an estimated wealth of five thousand pounds. And at the time of Charles's death due to a bad fall from a horse at age eighteen, that fortune became Edward's. Had his older brother not died, it would have been impossible for Edward to pursue further studies at Oxford; he would not have been heir to his parents' estate and his father's fortune of seven thousand pounds; and he would not now, eight years later, be expected back to Meryton after completing his studies.

Joan Gardiner was born when Charles was ten and Edward seven. Joan was her father's favorite child, until her brother Edward's pursuit of his own happiness began. After that, Joan's character was altered.

Susan Gardiner was born when Charles was twelve and Edward nine. Susan was her mother's daughter. She disliked having to venture outside of safe Meryton and preferred the company of her parents; especially her mother.

* * *

**Hertfordshire, Meryton, 15th June 1788**

'Dear Mr. Gardiner, I suppose you must have that talk with young Edward when he returns,' said Mrs. Gardiner as the young little family were all present for the day's first meal that, as usual, was taken at the fashionably late hour of one or two.

'Yes dear, I suppose you are right. I hope his years at Oxford have not ruined him beyond repair,' said Mr. Gardiner, currently struggling to pierce something on his plate with his fork.

She said, as she eyed her husband over her wine glass, "Now, when Edward is expected back I would advise you to try to introduce him to as many respectable young ladies as possible."

'Mrs. Gardiner,' he replied, 'I am not worried that our only son would encounter any difficulties getting married. Not with his estimated wealth, my dear.'

'Time has come for your oldest daughter Joan to have her coming out,' reminded Mrs. Gardiner as she glanced over at her daughter.

Mr. Gardiner gave his oldest daughter a brief look, then his eyes returned back to his wife. 'My dear, I have no objections towards our Edward getting married soon. But I strongly object to Joan coming out at the tender age of sixteen,'her husband said.

The wife's face produced a smile of encouragement.'Husband, I do believe you forget that I was out at fifteen, and I had already accepted your promise of marriage the previous year.'

'Wife, you have convinced me to let Joan have her coming out, but I would not like to see her married until she is eighteen years old. As for Susan, I can tell you now that I do not intend to plan for her coming out before she is eighteen.'

'I do not look forward to seeing Susan leave us,' she confessed.

A look of concern began to spread upon his face, and he too wrinkled his brow.'Of course I want all my children to marry well, but I would rather prefer it if both our daughters remained in Meryton, or at least Hertfordshire.'

Joan was a true beauty with her pale skin and dark curls and eyes. The settled dowry of five thousand pounds was another incentive for any eligible gentleman to want to pursue her. At sixteen, Joan was already aware of the fact that a marriage could ruin a woman, just as a marriage under the right circumstances could further a woman's status. Therefore, Joan wanted to honor her parents' wishes for her to marry a respectable bachelor within Hertfordshire county. However, should she stumble upon a man of greater wealth and status, she was not a foreigner to the idea of marrying an outsider. Of course she would miss her parents, Edward, and young Susan terribly, but she realized she might have to make certain sacrifices.

'Joan darling, would you not miss me terribly if your future husband takes you away from Meryton?' Susan asked worryingly.

Joan took her sister's hand, holding it tightly between her own.'Sweet sister, how can you think that I would not? I grew up alongside you and Edward. However, I do think it is very unlikely that I will be able to find a suitable man within Meryton.'

Susan placed her other hand on top of her sister's. 'Mama will miss you terribly, just as I am certain Papa will.'

'You will always be my sister, and both you and Edward will always be welcomed to my future home.'Joan gave her sister's hand a light squeeze and smiled.

'I hope I will be able to find a husband here in Meryton. That way I will never have to part from our parents,' Susan answered with a squeeze and a smile of encouragement.

'Darling Susan, before I can marry anyone I must first have my coming out, and preferably at least one season in London. That will not happen until after Edward's return, some time in the late summer.' Joan gave a vague smile towards her sister.

'Good,' replied her sister, 'I am glad you will not have to part with me this instant. Perhaps we can spend the remainder of this year together,' she said, with relief present both in her voice and in her eyes.

Edward Gardiner returned to Meryton one week later than expected. His father suspected his time at Oxford could have changed him into wanting more out of life than a future at Meryton, while Mrs. Gardiner hoped he had managed to keep his morals intact and the family name untarnished. Since Edward was a male, they did not require much of him other than what parents normally expect of a firstborn son. As long as his future wife came from a family of good morals, and preferably with a decent dowry, neither Mr. Gardiner nor Mrs. Gardiner could find reason to object. Edward Gardiner would have been perfectly content with the prospective future that his parents expected him to want. That would have been true if, instead of applying to Oxford, he was supposed to marry and settle down. Now, three years later, young Edward wanted other things out of life. He was grateful for the upbringing and childhood that his parents had provided him and his younger sisters. But as a young man, his mind craved adventure and he wanted to pursue his own happiness, and possibly create a different faith than the faith his parents had. It worried Edward, and the reason why he had postponed his return was that he dreaded having to tell his parents, and particularly his mother, that he did not want the safety and wealth that a future in Meryton would provide. He knew his mother would be more understanding if he wanted to marry a certain woman to turn down his inheritance and future wealth.

* * *

**Hertfordshire, Meryton, 30th July**

'Son, your mother and I are hoping to see you married soon, since you are the last male heir with the surname of Gardiner,' said Mr. Gardiner.

'I do hope you will not refuse us the privilege of becoming grandparents for longer than necessary,'said Mrs. Gardiner.

Then Mr. Gardiner turned towards his son. 'Perhaps you already have someone in mind, son. If you do, that would only please your mother and me.'

Mrs. Gardiner nodded in encouragement towards her husband. 'We trust your character and judgement enough to let you have a say in this matter. As for Joan and Susan, they cannot unfortunately be allowed the same.'

Edward said with hesitation, 'I hate to disappoint you and Mother...'

'Now son, do not be bashful if you have someone in mind already. I am certain we will love her,' Edward's father encouragingly said.

Carefully weighing every word,he began, 'To be absolutely frank, I have no desire to marry at this point...'

With a smile, she told her son, 'Son, you do remember the Kelloggs' three daughters are still out, and Lady York just had her coming out and nobody has yet offered her a promise of marriage.'

Edward turned towards his mother. 'Mother, I am grateful that you both seem so invested and interested in my future marriage.'

Mr. Gardiner reminded Edward, 'Have you forgotten that you are our only son?'

Trying to undo the damage that his words had brought, Edward answered, 'Father, I hope you will not interrupt me when I tell you what I want to say. Please do not be upset.'

The father thought, then said, 'Edward, as long as you have not tarnished our family's reputation, we eagerly listen to your voice.'

With more confidence, he confessed, 'I do not wish a future in Meryton or a life similar to my father's. I want to create a life and future for myself based solely on my own accomplishments.'

'I suppose you will not have to marry right away, but you do know that the Nash family probably will be wealthier than us if you do not marry soon?,' the father worryingly inquired.

Mrs. Gardiner sided with her only son. 'Husband, the boy has made up his mind. Nothing we say can persuade him. I see no harm in postponing his marriage so that he may try his luck.'

Mr. Gardiner advised his son, 'Edward, I do not understand it or like it, but I will allow you to try your luck, as your mother put it, for three years. If you agree to marry within three years, you will have my permission and your mother's blessing.'

Edward Gardiner agreed. 'You have my word father. I promise to return within three years with intent to marry.' Edward was a proud young man who greatly disliked living on old merits. He would much rather earn a living and become successful by his own accords, not from his wealth or as Mr Gardiner's progeny.

'I doubt I would have managed to become successful by my own two hands and I swear not to return to Meryton until then,' Edward thought.

_Knowing how fragile his mother's heart was and how easily she got upset or worried, he simply could not bring himself to tell his parents of the future that he planned and hoped for. For Edward understood that his priorities were not equal to those that his parents hoped and expected of him. If he wanted to pursue a successful career of any occupation, he simply could not do so while still residing in the quaint town of Meryton. No, Edward knew he only could pursue his happiness in a place that had more to offer its citizens. Edward knew he had to leave the country and take refuge in a bigger city, and the nearest would be London. He had heard stories of people of great success who had arrived in London with almost nothing to their name. He wished that he one day would be one of them, one of the fortunate young men who became successful and respected based on what they had previously achieved._


	2. A Bride for Bennet II

'No I will not give in to the temptation- I will not return to Meryton, not when I know it is what father and mother have expected all along. To them it is not a matter of if I can achieve my dream and accomplish something with my life. To them it is just a matter of when I will accept defeat and return to Meryton,' Edward angrily said to himself behind grinding teeth as he kicked the gravel in the corner of Gracechurch Street.

Edward Gardiner had wanted to escape the fate of primogeniture in exchange for a future where he alone was responsible for creating his own fate. He disliked old traditions and customs, and supported and encouraged people who dared to make their own destiny. He had so far not been able to pursue his dreams, and this irritated him since he knew it was what his parents and especially his father had expected would happen soon enough.

_I wonder how a man such as me can be expected to earn a living when I was raised to be a soldier in the British Army. What use had I of talents then? Would anyone have been able to predict the dreadful fate my second oldest brother was to be a victim of? My older brother was two years shy from being of age. With those postulations I fear my choices for success are rather slim even if I must resort to finding a job with low salary as a service man to someone else. I refuse to let my parents and sisters have the satisfaction either of my failure or my defeat. I know that they all love me but their love is not unconditional if to love them - to truly love them all, I would have to abandon all my dreams as well as my beliefs and replace them with the expectations from others. That is not a life I want for myself - the wealth my family has may be able to provide a secure future and a most comfortable life. Should I choose to accept that, it means I must accept the rest of what my parents expects of me. To be a good, obedient son, it is not enough for either of my parents if I solely accept my rightful inheritance, yet refuse to marry a woman that my parents deem suitable. Such a future may be acceptable to my oldest sister Joan; she is my father's pet. He would never accept a promise of marriage to a man Joan did not approve of herself._

The Gardiner family had their own family physician and Mr Gardiner even provided the town's vicar, Mr. Philips, with his own parish. In return for his own parish and congregation, Vicar. Philips made a promise to Mr Gardiner that his firstborn son would marry one of Mr. Gardiner's daughters when the time came. To persuade Mr. Gardiner to honour his agreement to Vicar. Philips, the latter promised that a firstborn son in the union between young Mr. Philips and the eldest Miss. Gardiner would be named in honour of his maternal grandfather. Miss. Gardiner would have her coming out later when the season began and Mr. Gardiner expected his firstborn daughter to get a promise of marriage to young Mr. Philips by Christmas that same year. Joan had celebrated her fifteenth birthday a few months earlier and usually the daughters in Meryton had their coming out by fifteen or sixteen. The most fortunate ladies could look forward to a promise of marriage the following year and a lavish wedding depending on the bride's social standing pedigree and dowry. Neither of which was a concern to Miss. Gardiner.

* * *

**Hertfordshire, Meryton, December 5th**

As Mr. Gardiner's oldest daughter, Joan, would celebrate her sixteenth birthday in a few months, it was time for Miss Gardiner to have her coming out. Therefore, Mr. Gardiner informed his wife, 'Mrs. Gardiner, I do believe you had better start preparing your eldest daughter for her coming out, since she did turn fifteen a few months ago. According to the Meryton season, I certainly would not want to see any daughter of mine treated any differently.'

Mrs. Gardiner seemingly agreed. 'Certainly, Gardiner. I am certain Joan will be delighted to hear of your decision.'

Mr. Gardiner continued on, 'You do know that as soon as she has had her coming out, not only Meryton, but I as well expect her to receive a promise of marriage no later than a year afterward.'

Agreeingly, she said, 'Gardiner, I would like nothing else than to see all three of our children married." Mrs. Gardiner then objected, "But I fail to see how you would be able to find Joan a suitor in that time unless you already have an agreement with someone.'

He waited until he had recovered from the insult from his wife. 'Mrs. Gardiner, you seem to underestimate not only your own daughter but me as well." Mr. Gardiner reasoned with his wife, "We must try to think of a way to lure Edward to return for Joan's coming out.'

She sighed before she stated, 'If only he was courting someone then we might be able to fool him into coming by inviting the young lady.'

She continued, 'As far as I can tell from speaking with Vicar. Philips, your son is doing just fine; as busy as ever and even more stubborn than before.'

He felt as if his wife insulted him, 'So he is my son now is he!'

She was horrified at what she heard as she returned the insult in an upset tone of voice. 'Mr Gardiner, I certainly hope you do not try to accuse me of being unfaithful!'

He smiled and looked regretful, 'No dearest there can be no doubt that Edward is my son.'

She did not acknowledge Mr Gardiner's smile when she continued, still upset. 'I do expect you to apologize to me for insinuating such things.'

As the firstborn daughter to a man like Mr. Gardiner, Joan had been promised an estimated dowry of several thousand pounds. Usually, daughters from less prominent families and with smaller dowries were expected to marry a gentleman's second son. Usually, this meant that the groom was employed by the Navy or the Army. The only choice those less fortunate women had was to decide between a future in the Navy or the Army. Joan knew she was considered an agreeable future wife to most men in Meryton and she would not settle for anything less compared to what she already had. Mrs. Gardiner on the other hand wanted to see Joan married while she also dreaded the day she would have to part with her eldest daughter. If Mrs. Gardiner would have any say, both her daughters would marry fortunate men from Meryton. That way, Mrs. Gardiner would always have her children close to her.

Like any other night, Miss. Gardiner and her sister still insisted on sharing the same bedchamber and, as most evenings, the two sisters ended each day with an intimate discussion, one that only sisters understood.

With honest interest Susan asked, 'Joan have you had chance to feel excited for your coming out yet?'

Joan said with a smile, 'Darling Susan, of course I am, since I know this will determine my future.'

The younger sister enviously confessed, 'Sweet Joan, I envy you!'

Miss. Gardiner promised her sister, 'Susan, please do not envy me. In due time you will also experience the very same that I do now.'

The younger woman was still not convinced. 'But Joan have you seen the fabric that mother picked out for you? If only I could have a dress like that.'

Miss. Gardiner attempted to make her sister understand, 'You might think the white silk fabric is so now, but I am certain you would feel differently if you actually were forced to wear it.'

The younger sister suddenly exclaimed, 'I do pity the Watson girls!'

The older sister nodded in agreement. 'Yes I knew you would. The only thing worse than wearing the same dress would be to have it passed down from daughter to daughter.'

Miss. Gardiner continued speaking, 'Father is reasonable and he would never put you through something like that. We do not share the same colours. Besides, I am certain I will have married before you have had your coming out.'

Susan, horrified, exclaimed, 'That is even worse!'

Joan softly reassured her sister, 'Darling, do not worry your head; you have always been mother's pet and she would never have you wear the same dress.'

**Hertfordshire, Meryton, January 1788**

The day of Joan's coming out was finally here and, as the firstborn son, Mr. Gardiner had persuaded his only son to attend it for his sister's sake. Edward was anything but thrilled. He had made certain to never set his foot at Meryton, since he feared his parents would persuade him to resume his family's responsibilities and perhaps even marry. Edward had a small stable now that could handle three customers at the same time. He was finally beginning to achieve his dreams. For that, Joan and Susan both looked up to him. Susan admired him for his bravery while Joan rather would have seen him staying in Meryton, and since he was a man, and man of wealth, to Joan that meant he should marry. Although the Gardiners' estate had witnessed many coming outs for most of Meryton's unmarried women, now when it was the oldest Gardiner daughter's coming out, everyone expected things to be slightly different. All eligible men wanted an invitation to the coming out of Meryton, while any fortunate ladies the same age as Miss. Gardiner might not receive an invitation, and therefore anyone who shared a birthday or was born the same year as Miss Gardiner was considered most unfortunate.

Until I have reached an income that can sustain a smaller household for me and my prospective wife, I do not have the heart to find myself a wife. If my parents had their way, they would without hesitation find me a wife with a respectable dowry. That is not the future I want for myself. I do not want to marry into wealth, fortune nor estate when I once already refused what rightfully was mine.

Of course, Edward kept those thoughts to himself knowing his poor parents would be forced to soon disown him and settle Mr. Gardiner's wealth upon his two remaining daughters, hoping one of them one day would become a mother to a son.

For their eldest daughter's coming out, the Gardiner's had sent invitations to almost any eligible bachelor that was expected to marry within a year or two. The daughters of Meryton were not as fortunate by comparison, since an unmarried lady born during the same year as Miss. Gardiner was not actually invited unless her dowry was below Miss. Gardiner's five thousand pounds. Even though these were the circumstances for Miss. Gardiner's coming out, the invited guests reached the respectable number of seventy-five; fifty eligible bachelors, whereby twenty of them were born and raised in Meryton. Of the remaining thirty bachelors, twenty were either raised or born in the outskirts of Meryton, while the last ten were men from London. For the young ladies, ten of them were directly related to the Gardiners and had to be invited because of progeny, another ten were either raised or born in a family that once belonged to Meryton. The last ten women were all from London and they either had a smaller dowry than Miss. Gardiner or would be spinsters soon. There were another twenty-five young ladies that also received invitations, yet they knew they were fortunate only to receive one, as they were expected to politely decline the invitation as their dowries either exceeded that of Miss Gardiner or they shared the same birthday as Miss. Gardiner.

'Edward Gardiner, Miss. Gardiner, let me introduce my second son, Stephen Philips,' said Vicar. Phillips.

'Mr. Philips, I am pleased to make your acquaintance,' said Joan politely, although she only had two things occupying her thoughts. Those were to showcase her new exquisite white silk dress that made her already pleasing countenance appear in the best of circumstances. Miss. Gardiner's usual hair had been redone into new, more elaborate curls, her deep dark eyes glistened, and her cheeks displayed a rosy shade due to all of the excessive dancing. Miss. Gardiner also had the almost identical slim and statuesque figure that her mother still maintained. Miss. Gardiner also had the smallest waist in Hertfordshire, just like her mother once had. Dancing was the only other thought Joan had on her mind. If she was not allowed to dance at all once she was married, she intended to use her coming out to dance. Was a young lady's coming out not her prerogative to dance as much as she dared? This was at least what Miss. Gardiner thought and she intended to completely enjoy herself. Not many young ladies had decided to wear the same coloured dress as Miss Gardiner the Gardiners had made sure of that. Miss. Gardiner's white dress certainly stood out in the crowd and in the sea of green, yellow, bronze, brown, and black dresses.

Mr. Philips nodded in return. 'Likewise Miss. Gardiner. May I express my hopes of having one of your dances?' Of course, Mr. Stephen Philips already knew the Gardiners and each of their children. Yet now when he was expected to marry, settle down and one day walk in his father's footsteps, he had to be presented to Miss. Gardiner even though they used play as toddlers. He was certainly no stranger to Miss. Gardiner's beauty, he had heard rumours of it many times and now he finally witnessed it. He became slightly embarrassed and had to look away as he suspected the sight of Miss Gardiner might make him blush.

Earlier that day, Mr. Gardiner had confided in his son what he hoped Joan's first coming out would lead to. When Stephen Philips introduced himself, Edward already knew of his father's agreement with Vicar. Philips. Vicar. Philips, Mr. Philips, Mr. Gardiner and Mrs. Gardiner all expected Joan to accept her fate as a future wife to Stephen Philips, a promising vicar in training. Of course neither had actually considered letting Miss. Gardiner know of this agreement, even though it very much concerned her. Had Mr. Gardiner actually bothered to ask his own son, he would have told his father that Joan never could accept a suitor under those circumstances. William Gardiner had never shown he cared much for his wife, and by having Joan married to the village vicar he would be able to keep his promise to his wife.

Still with tears running down her cheeks, Joan exclaimed, 'Mother, Father, I love you both tremendously, but please do not ask me to marry into the clergy!'

Mr. Gardiner began to re-evaluate his previous decision. 'Perhaps this was not such a good idea after all.'

The young woman complained, 'I thought I mattered more to you, father.'

Mr. Gardiner sided with his daughter as he always ended up doing. 'Young lady, if you are certain you can find someone more worthy, then I will pay the expenses for the breached promise of marriage. This does not change my plans for you. I still expect you to be married within two years.'

Joan was quick to answer back. To her the answer to both of their problems was obvious and she could only hope her father too would realize that the solution was right there in front of them. "I understand, Father, but why would you have to pay for a breached marriage promise when it might not have to come to that." She wanted to be married, yet she was not prepared to marry a man who had no grand estate or a respectable income. Therefore, Joan was determined to not marry a man who was less than what she expected. Joan admitted to herself that she had been concerned as it seemed like there was no solution for her father to avoid paying a fee for the breached promise of marriage. As a woman, Joan knew it was well within her right as a prospective bride. Under normal circumstances, jilting by the bride was as accepted as it was commonly performed. Apparently this does not apply to me. Father must have made some sort of arrangement to have me married to that dull preacher's son. Joan did not want to have her father in debt to the Vicar of Meryton. It was quite a relief to Joan that her parents had a younger daughter who was not out.

With relief in his voice, Mr. Gardiner said, 'Sweet Joan, of course there is still a chance to avoid this!' Mr. Gardiner had previously spent many sleepless nights over the debt that would have been established if his eldest daughter breached the promise of marriage to Vicar Philip's son.

As usual, the youngest Gardiner girl, Miss. Susan, seemed to be overlooked and would have been forgotten if had not been for Joan. As her parents had begun to prepare for Joan's coming out, Susan, the younger daughter, began to imagine, fantasize and dream about the day when she would have her own. I hope my coming out will be as splendid as my sister's must have been. Susan thought and hoped, yet she was prepared for less...


	3. A Bride for Bennet III

Susan secretly begun to long for the day when her older sister was to be a married woman. Only then would her parents agree to start planning for their youngest daughter's coming out. Enviously Susan heard her mother and sister discuss fabric choices, cuts, and colours with the seamstress for quite a while. Joan and Mrs. Gardiner could not agree what colour Joan's dress would have, when they finally agreed they quickly moved on to choosing a pattern. Since Joan was expected to be married soon she had convinced Mr. Gardiner to send her of to London to purchase a new wardrobe suitable for a soon to be married woman.

Mrs. Gardiner held a yellow fabric up towards the light.'Yellow suits you very well my child.'

Joan only half-heartly agreed,'Yes Mother yellow is very becoming yet I know I will receive more compliments if my dresses at least one had the same colour as my coming out frock.'

Mrs. Gardiner signed before she relented and payed for the white fabric.'Very well then, you will get your wish. But I do expect Mr Gardiner to spend as generously when it is time for your sister's coming out.'

She envied Joan and longingly looked at all the different fabrics. 'It is a lovely fabric and the colour suits you very well, I am certain all your dresses will look beautiful.'

Joan laughed and smiled before she suddenly changed the tone of her voice.'Well of curse, dear sister but I do not care about the dress as long as it will make me look my best.'

How lucky Joan must be, I wish she will get a most becoming dress that makes many men request my sister's hand in marriage. Only with my sister married off my parents will agree to plan my coming out as well. I hope father will agree to spend as much money on my coming out dress as he seems to spend on Joan's. I know mother will want to discuss fabric choices, cuts and colours long before my coming out. If mother had her way they would be no different, yet one have to consider that Joan always have been the apple of our father's eyes.

With two unmarried daughters it was of vital importance that both of Mr. Gardiner's daughters were married of too nice men within their own social class. Mr. Gardiner was convinced Joan his eldest would manage quite well to find a suitable husband. Ever since Joan Gardiner's first coming out everyone in Meryton was anxious to see who Miss. Gardiner would place her cap on. She had been introduced to brothers and sons to all the men in Meryton and she had yet to find someone that was to her liking. This did not worry Mr Gardiner he was convinced Joan would marry soon enough.

* * *

**Meryton, February**

Mr. Gardiner turned towards his wife.' Mrs Gardiner I do wish our son at least would consider looking for a wife.'

Mrs. Gardiner exclaimed with sincerity.'Nothing would please me more Gardiner, we could plan our youngest coming out for when we met our future Mrs Gardiner.'

'At least we have one less worry now that Joan is set marry soon.'

She reassured him, 'We really should start preparing for Susan's coming out as well, dearest.'

'I wish I had the means to provide our youngest with an appropriate gown and a dowry as generous as Joan's. Unfortunately it seems like we have to choose she can only have a dowry of five thousand if she agrees to use yours or gets to borrow her sister's.'

'Mr. Gardiner, I hope you are not serious Susan needs a new dress for her coming out. You know that a flattering dress can determine a young girl's future prospects.'

'Well, then Mrs. Gardiner if you insist Susan too will get a new dress for her coming out I hope understand that by this her dowry will be four thousand.'

'I insist, Susan desperately needs a new dress or how else is she supposed to find someone that will agree to marry her?'

'Very well then Mrs. Gardiner you will have your wish.'

'If only Edward too could bring us some good news!'

* * *

**Hertfordshire, March 1st**

Mr. Bennet felt awkward that acquaintances wanted the New Year's celebration to be in his honor. George Bennet was grateful of course more for his parents than for himself. But he was already well aware of the fact that the Gardiners oldest daughter was expected to marry within two years and evil rumours said she had rejected all eligible men of suitable age in Meryton. He only hoped the Gardiners did not expect him to show gratitude towards them by marrying Miss. Gardiner. So far George had not seen the Gardiner children for ten years and he was sceptical that he finally would meet an agreeable woman that he would consider marrying. As soon as George first saw Miss .Gardiner in her white silk dress he knew he would have to marry her.

With hesitation Mr. Bennet begun talking,'Mr .Gardiner I wonder if I may be so bold to ask if Miss . Gardiner has had any offers for promises of marriage?'

Mr. Gardiner sensed what Mr. Bennet wondered answered with a smile,'Not that she has not had any offers made for her hand in marriage...'

Eagerly to reassure Miss. Gardiner's father the he was the most suitable of suitors.'I understand and if you gave me your blessing and permission I promise you that your daughter would be well looked after.'

Mr. Gardiner was surprised to see the eagerness and determination Mr. Bennet showed in regards to his older daughter. 'To tell you the truth Mr Bennet I am flattered that you think so highly of my daughter but your age is a concern to me.'

Mr. Bennet well aware of his only flaw,'Mr. Gardiner on paper I am ten years Miss. Gardiner's senior, I am certain no man is able to ignore the beauty of Miss. Gardiner. I would be honoured if she was to be my wife.'

Mr. Gardiner wanted nothing more than to have his oldest daughter married yet he had not forgotten the promise he made to his wife. 'I made a promise to Mrs. Gardiner that neither of our girls would be married of to men outside of Meryton.'

Mr. Bennet's patience seemed to have disappeared as he replied,'My family estate Longbourn is just on the outskirts of Meryton.'

Miss. Gardiner entered a marriage of marriage to Mr. Bennet with intent to marry and the wedding was settled for next Easter. For the Gardiners they now had one less problem to worry about with their eldest daughter soon to be married. They had been forced to accept that their firstborn son refused is rightful inheritance and a future as master of Longbourn. The supposed wealth that Edward was legally entitled to by law would be forfeited in favour to any sons of Joan or Susan. Susan had not had her first coming out Mr. Gardiner planned for his youngest daughter to have it the same year Joan was married. After that he would tell Susan that she was supposed to marry Mr Philips.

Mrs. Gardiner complained,'Gardiner do you wish to send your wife to an early death?'

Mr. Gardiner reassured his wife,'Of course not Mrs Gardiner.'

The wife complained for a second time.'Longbourn is too far away how can you expect me to visit our daughter if she ends up living there?'

'Now dear' the husband replied without taking much notice, 'Longbourn is not that far away from Meryton. It is on the outskirts of Meryton and well within Hertfordshire.'

The husband's wife inquired with a swollen voice and puffed eyes,'Still how can you accept that your eldest daughter will live so far away?'

Mr. Gardiner carefully explained.'Mr Bennet is good for one thousand five houndred pounds dear and that is what is important.'

Mrs. Gardiner exclaimed she knew all too well how easy it would have been for Joan to convince her father of her will.'Do you wish to see all our children desert us!'

With Miss. Gardiner married off to Mr. Bennet and with Edward still in London only younger daughter Susan still remained at home she was still not out since her parents considered her too young to have her coming out just yet. Mr. Gardiner had managed to persuade his only son to visit Meryon for his oldest sister's coming out.

'Dearest Edward I hope you do not plan to disobey father's wish.'

'Please Edward, do not break mother's heart.'

'I cannot understand why you insist on keeping your ancestry a secret.'

'Like I told father I want to be responsible for my own faith and future.'

'Do you ever plan to marry brother dear?'

'Yes of course the thought of marriage has entered my mind more than twice. I will not consider marriage until I can provide a future for my wife and children.'

"I say this in all earnesty do remember that your actions casts a shadow on your sisters. Your actions might distroy my reputation and deliver me a meager future.

"'Joan, you will be the first to know that as far as anyone in London are concerned I am only another middle class son trying to build a future for myself. I have not told anyone I am the son to Mr Gardiner in Meryton.'

'Edward you surprise me you must have a very good reason for not doing so. It cannot simply be because you are ashamed of us can it!'

Edward was acquainted with quite a lot of sons who now resided in London with their future wealth unchanged. Edward knew his parents never would have consented to his wish to go to London and still accept his wealth while refusing to accept the responsibilities that it required. Joan, Edward's oldest sister longed for a life as a wife with responsibilities and duties since it usually meant a married life. Joan expected to be married to man of nice progeny, with access to both wealth and estate. Unless a man had reached the expected status and also had a reputation to go with it Joan was not interested into being that man's wife. It amazed Edward how three siblings born under the same roof and raised by the same mother could grow up to be so different from each other... Of course Edward knew that the three of them all shared the same father. There was little doubt of that since they either was a spitting image of one of their parents or resembled each other in such a way that everyone assumed they were children of Mr. Gardiner from Meryton. Yet their personalities, dreams and desires were as different as they ever could be.

_Sometimes I question if the three of us share the same progeny._

Edward thought as he prepared to leave and begin his journey back to London.

* * *

**Meryton March 15th**

Mrs. Gardiner entered the previously silent room and exclaimed with excitement,'Dear husband Mr Stone was kind enough to tell me that Lady Theodosia Lefroy daughter to the late Duke of Grafton may be looking for a husband.'

Mr. Gardiner was not forced to stop smoking on his pipe he chose to do so. 'Really Mrs Gardiner whomever told you this, and secondly I fail to see how we might be interested in such news.'

Mrs. Gardiner chuckled and smiled, "Is it not obvious my dear, I was obviously hoping Lady. Theodosia Lefroy might become a member in our family."

Mr. Gardiner still not convinced and quite confused found himself dumbfounded. 'My love please excuse me but I cannot see how you would manage that. I certainly have no interest in adopting the poor unfortunate girl. The amount I set aside is just enough to enable our oldest a comfortable life and for a second to have an acceptable one.'

Mrs. Gardiner was not heard to chuckle anymore she was trying to contain herself but utterly failed as she began laughing uncontrollably as soon as Mr. Gardiner stopped speaking. 'Mr Gardiner, please do not be silly two daughters is perfectly alright anymore and it would quite tiresome trying to provide them with respectable dowries. I was not talking about adopting the poor girl. I was hoping she one day would become Mrs Edward Gardiner.'

'I think it will please you greatly to know that our Joan is expected to be Mrs. Bennet. Mr. Bennet made a morning call earlier while you were away in London, as of yesterday our Joan is in a promise of marriage to Mr. Bennet. '

'As pleased as I am to hear that Joan will be the future Mrs Bennet I am worried that Joan's dowry will affect her sister's.'

'Mrs. Gardiner, Mr. Bennet is a man with a more than pleasing reputation and with an agreeable status I dare not offer Mr. Bennet a dowry smaller than five thousand pounds.'

'Gardiner, I will not conceal my feelings since you were sure to know that I would disapprove. I hope you still intend to keep your promise I will not accept that only Joan is to be married while her younger sister's prospect would be a governess or chaperon at best.'

'My love, you have my word I promise to find an acceptable suitor for your favourite girl. Although you surely understand that without a dowry in the size of Joan's our Susan cannot be expected to marry someone like Mr. Bennet. Besides Susan seems to be a far more suitable wife to a doctor or vicar.'

'Since you already seem to have settled everything dare I ask when our Joan is to be married to Mr Bennet?'

'I managed to convince Mr. Bennet to marry our Joan around Easter, he seemed unable to accept a later date. Who could blame the boy for that since Joan truly most be the belle of Meryton.'


End file.
